


Opposite Sides Of The Coin

by wereleopard58



Category: Supernatural, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester's meet the Salvatore's</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/sg1fjm/media/opposites1.jpg.html)

Title: Opposites Sides of the Coin  
Author: wereleopard58  
Rating: Hmmm not sure yet.  
Pairing: Haven't decided if there is going to be any.  
Crossover: Supernatural/Vampire Diaries.  
Summary: The Winchester's meet the Salvatore's  
Spoilers: All of SPN and Vampire Diaries  
Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Supernatural or vampire diaries.  
Just so you know it does go completely AU with the character of Gordon in SPN.

 

Chapter One

The sun was shining, there wasn't a cloud in the sky and Sam and Dean Winchester found themselves in the middle of nowhere. Considering they had just been caught by the law in the town they had left, this seemed to be the best place for them. Sam turned smiling as he watched his brother slowly walking away and talking on the phone.

This time it hadn't been anything supernatural. No ghosts telling them that a cop had been killing people, no shapeshifter looking like one of them and going on a murdering spree. Dean just didn't know when to shut up, he just had to push things that one step too far, and that sometimes got them into trouble with the local police. There were times that he desperately wanted to gag his big brother. Sam laughed to himself, saying that, he couldn't be happier with Dean causing those kinds of problems. He was out of hell and that was all that mattered. Well ignoring the fact that the angel Castiel had pulled him out because God needed him. That was a terrifying thought all on its own.

Sam stood leaning against the impala, legs crossed at the ankles and arms across his chest staring across at his brother who had 'that' look on his face. It meant something was about to go seriously wrong and they were going to be right in the middle of it, as usual.

"Thanks Bobby." Dean muttered shaking his head, sliding his cell into his jeans pocket as he walked towards his brother.

"What's going on Dean? Sam asked as moved away from the car.

"Gordon." Dean said simply.

Sam's head dropped, his chin almost hitting his chest. "What's our friendly psycho hunter doing now?"

"Well you know how that idiot vampire changed him thinking it would be fun in a revenge kind of way. That, so, totally bit him on the ass."

Sam shook his head. "Dean, I was there remember? Get on with it!"

"It seems he has been changing other hunters into vamps creating his own little army. Killing supernatural's as he goes."

"How do they feed?" Sam's green eyes creased in worry.

"Well it seems the victims are casualties of war." Dean shook his head and turned away from his little brother. "Let's go get some pie"

Sam's head shifted to the side as he stared at the back of Dean's head. There was obviously something more going on here that Dean didn't want to tell him. If he didn't then Sam was going to give Bobby a call. "What aren't you telling me Dean?"

Dean rubbed his hand across his eyes and then through his short hair, taking a deep breath he turned to look at his brother. "There were some hunters around and they overheard some things."

Sam held out his hands, palms facing to the sky. "Dean just get on with it do I have to really drag this one sentence out of you at a time?"

"Gordon's building his own special army so he can go against you and the demon army that he thinks you'll be leading."

"And he'll be doing this with vampires?" Sam muttered.

"He's nuts Sammy, we just need to stay out of his way." Dean headed towards the driver's side of his beloved car.

"We have to deal with this Dean before it gets too big. We have too much to deal with you know Angels and Demons things."

"Sammy..." Dean sighed he knew he wouldn't be able to talk his brother out of it. He knew Sam had changed a lot over the past few years, but the stubbiness had always remained.

"It's my fault Dean." Sam stared incredulously at his brother.

"You can't help that you had the Ghost Whispering going for you." Dean couldn't help smirk at the glare Sam gave him.

"It's not a Ghost Whispering thing. I had visions and the word there is HAD them. You know once we killed the yellow-eyed demon they all stopped." Sam unconsciously rubbed his hands together wondering when he could sneak off to meet Ruby. He needed more blood especially now if they were going to go up against Gordon. The man, when he was human, was a brilliant hunter but adding the vampire aspects into it was going to make him nearly unstoppable. That was the one thing that the Winchester's managed to do, they were bloody, lost soldiers but still came out victorious. Well kind of. They were alive, well sort of. Sam shook his hand the main thing was they were still fighting the good fight.

"We don't have to do this Sam!" Dean said his voice full of pleading.

"So where are we going?" Sam against grabbing the car door handle and pulling it open a little too forcefully.

Dean's eyes narrowed there was definitely something wrong with Sam and it seemed to be getting worse. It was as if he were getting withdrawal symptoms, but from what? Dean mentally shook his head, he would keep an eye on Sammy but they were right this was something they had to do.

"Mystic Falls, Virginia." Dean said with a forced smirk.

TBC


	2. Two

[](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/sg1fjm/media/opposites2.jpg.html)

Thanks to dini for creating the amazing fic pic for this story 

Chapter Two

The Winchester's never talked about who they were heading to meet. Gordon was dangerous as a hunter when he was just human but now he truly was a hunter in the most extreme way. This time it wasn't him there was a small army, one that was getting bigger with each day. Now that they knew what was happening they had to stop it now before it got to be too big. They had enough on their plates with heaven and hell fighting. That was one place Dean didn't want to go back to. His jaw automatically clenched, the jumping his jaw muscle clearly seen.

Sam turned to talk but closed his mouth as he saw Dean's face. It was the same look he always got when he thought about hell and what had happened to him down there. He rubbed at his chest as the guilt ate him up. It was his fault and nothing would ever change that.

Dean started to slow down the impala as they headed into Mystic Falls, with a sigh he twisted in his seat to turn to his brother.

Sam shook his head this was going to be the same argument they had all the way here. He could have this argument all by himself it had happened so often.

"You don't have to come with me you do know that Dean." Sam continued to stare out of the windscreen but in the corner of his eye he could see Dean's mouth snap shut.

Dean's fingers started to create a drumbeat on the steering wheel as he tried to work out an argument that would get Sam to decide to leave Gordon alone. Nothing came to mind, there was no way around this.

"You wouldn't manage without me Sammy."

Sam finally turned he could hear the lie in Dean's voice and it was clearly written across his features as clearly as huge neon sign would have said. The elder Winchester was scared that Sam would die and he doubted that he could sell his soul for a second time, especially as God and the angels had an interest in him.

"You're the one that gets into trouble Dean not me." Sam played along.

"Bitch!" Dean said with a real smile this time.

"Jerk!" Sam took a deep breath to tell him how much everything Dean had done for him had meant.

"Let's go." Dean spoke before Sam could say anything. He started the car and they headed off looking for a hotel, a motel anything that they could crash in. A base of operations. "Mystic Falls, really, what a stupid name!"

XXXXX

Gordon looked around at the other hunters. He had picked them all carefully and yes he changed them to what they hunted. Sacrifices had to be made and their humanity was one of those things. Once the battle was finished and they had won the war against the demons. He would make sure none of them lived. Gordon would thank them and take their undead lives and he would soon follow.

The human lives they took were acceptable losses in this war. Gordon always thanked them and let them know that what they gave would help them in the battle for humanity and the death of Sam Winchester, the head of the beast.

He knew that once the Winchester's found out what he was up to they would find him and do what they could to stop him. He wished he wouldn't have to kill Dean; he was only protecting his little brother. Dean should have done what he had when his sister had been changed. She had no longer been the girl he grew up with and loved. She had become one of them and that meant she had to be destroyed.

There was a reason that they were in Mystic Falls, there had been lots of rumours about vampires. It was time this town was cleansed of all that evil and then the other residents could finally live in peace. They would be thankful to him for that. They couldn't start any fight without food; one of the younger hunters had been set out to find someone.

He was still green but had a lot of potential; this was as little test for him to see how he managed one human.

XXXXX

Waiting quietly in a car she watched the impala pull away. She brushed the brunette hair off her face.

Ruby had to be ready for when Sam needed her. When he needed demon blood and she would be there ready to supply it. They had been a team while Dean was in hell and he being back didn't change that. They had to be more careful now that was all. She maybe a demon but she was still fighting by his side and fighting against her nature.

XXXXX

Sam and Dean turned to each other as they saw a man follow a young woman at a distant. They recognised the way the man acted. The professional manner he moved. He was a hunter.

""What do you think?" Dean lowered his voice.

"Another hunter who just happens to be in the exact area where Gordon is?" Sam shrugged his shoulders.

They both climbed out of the car slamming the doors closed. They opened the boot and grabbed the weapons that would be needed.

XXXXX

Elena needed to get out and get some fresh air. She was feeling claustrophobic. She also needed to think. She loved Stefan there was no doubt about it. Her mind wanted to Damon there was just something about him. Those Caribbean ocean blue eyes that you couldn't look away from.

"Hey sweetheart." A male voice came from behind humour in the voice.

Elena spun around her heart pounding.

"What do you want?" Her voice breathless with fear.

"You look very tasty." The man grinned as he stalked towards, then suddenly he was in front of her grabbing her arms. His fingers biting into her flesh.

"Get off me!" She shouted and struggled to get away from that inhumanly strong grip. Elena knew exactly what he was.

A huge bang echoed around them. Elena fell to the ground as the man let her go.

"Are you ok?" A new male voice said softly as trying not to spook her.

A large hand appeared in her vision, taking a deep breath and a chance she took hold of it and was pulled to her feet. Elena looked up to thank her rescuer. Her voice died in her throat as she stared into a handsome face with green eyes. All of that was attached to a tall muscular man.

Elena nodded quickly remerging that he had asked her a question.

"He got away. Sam is she ok?"

Elena turned to see who the other man was and he was just as good looking in his own way, green eyes slightly shorter and a smaller build than the other man whose hand she was still holding.

She pulled it away quickly.

"My name is Sam and this is my brother Dean. Let's get you home." Sam said kindly.

"Thanks for your help. I'm Elena." She knew that she was taken a chance but there was something about Sam that told her, that she could trust him. A smile playing on her face. Another pair of gorgeous brothers.

XXXXX

Gordon glared at the young hunter he had failed, as he took off the young man's head. He couldn't have an army that failed like that. Their mission was too important. At least he had brought some important news, the Winchester's were here.

XXXXX

Stefan and Damon waited for Elena, strange things had been happening and they needed her to be careful. A black car pulled up and two strangers climbed out. The taller of the two held his hand to someone in the backseat.

The two vampires glanced at each other as Elena climbed out smiling at the guy who was still holding her hand.

TBC


	3. Three

[](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/sg1fjm/media/opposites3.jpg.html)

Chapter Three

"Well who do we have here?" Damon's voice sounding as smooth, warm and as addictive as if drinking expensive neat cognac. He turned to look at his brother, who's face had tightened, jaw clenching trying to keep control. "Elena has new friends let's go and say hello." His hand clenching on the tree they were standing beside. The urge to go over and rip them away from Elena almost too much to bare.

Stefan grabbed hold of Damon's arm as he stepped forward. "Wait Damon, let's find out some more information first." His eyes narrowing, his hearing zoning in on the private conversation

"You want us to listen in?" Damon sighed. "One of these days dear brother you are going to be a man of action." He paused for a moment. "Ok after all these years maybe not." At times like this he hated that his brother was so weak and so enamoured with human morality. This soul thing made him laugh. If that made you human there were still serial killers out there who did it for less reasons. They needed to feed, the killers just killed.

Stefan turned and glared at Damon. "Is this really the time to do this?"

Damon grinned. "There is always time to do this. One day you will get a sense of humour."

Stefan shook his head and turned back to the little scene playing out in front of them. He needed to know what was happening before he jumped in.

XXXXX

Elena looked up and smiled at Sam and Dean. "Thank you again for helping me. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been around."

"I'm glad we could help and make sure you got back home safely." Sam smiled at her.

Elena blushed and ducked her heard before raising it up again. "Well, uh how long are you in town for?"

Sam turned to Dean and then looked back to the young woman. "We haven't decided yet, a couple of days maybe longer." He shrugged his broad shoulders.

"Do you know of somewhere we can stay while we are here?" Dean asked.

"Oh yes I can give you directions if you like." Elena offered.

Sam turned around, the hairs of the back of his neck standing on end. He ignored the voice of Elena as he looked around. There was something strange about this town but for them that was nothing new. Sam knew that they were being watched. He knew that Dean felt it as well - he noticed Dean's hand around to the centre of his back to where his gun was making sure that it was easy to get too.

"Thank you so much Elena." Dean could see out of the corner of his eye Sam turn to look back at them. He could trust his brother to watch their back.

"If you want to we could meet up at the Mystic Grill in two hours and I'll be able to show you around and introduce you to people, if you want of course." Elena ended quickly.

"Mystic Grill?" Sam queried.

Elena smiled at him. "You go past it don't worry."

"Ok then we'll see you in a couple of hours."

Elena stood and watched them climb in their car and leave. Taking a deep breath, she smiled as she went into her home.

XXXXX

"Let's see what we can find out about them." Damon didn't even wait for an answer as he disappeared.

Stefan shook his head, but this time he did agree with his brother and vanished.

XXXXX

Klaus stood arms crossed across his chest as the brunette walked towards him.

"Well?" He asked.

Ruby stood and stared at him for just a moment. "Sam and I are meeting up whenever we can. He still hasn't told Dean that he is feeding on demon blood. When they are separated I will feed him again."

"Sam won't be shocked to see you here?" Klaus wanted to know.

"No," Ruby smirked. "He told me where they were going. What about your side of things are you able to hold it up?"

Klaus grabbed Ruby and slammed her against a large tree trunk. "You belong to me never forget that. Don't ever question me again." He paused for a moment. "Stefan will soon be mine."

XXXXX

"So he's definitely here then." Sam dumped his bag on one of the beds.

"Looks like it. Do you want to take a walk around before we meet the lovely Elena?" Dean waggled his eyebrows at Sam.

Sam shook his head in amusement. "Dean with everything going on do you really think you should chase a woman in a town that Gordon may be attacking and then with everything else on top heaven and hell."

"Baby brother who was talking about me, she had her eyes on one of the Winchester brothers and it was definitely the wrong one. Sammy her eyes were all for you. You big stud you."

Sam picked up a pillow and threw it at Dean laughing. "Let's go."

XXXXX

"What the hell?" Damon turned to Stefan. "Who are these guys?" The elder Salvatore did not want to bring up Elena as he felt it might bring in his feelings for Stefan's girlfriend.

Stefan turned and looked at Damon. "What is going on?"

XXXXX

Gordon looked at some of the hunters. "It's time to go food shopping."

TBC


End file.
